Home in Your Heart
by SkyWarrior108
Summary: "She stuffs her hands into the pockets of her coat, biting her lower lip as she admires the strong line of Quinn's jaw and imagines pressing open-mouth kisses against it." Valentine's Day one-shot set in the same universe as Softer, Softest. g!p


**Author's Note:** Yes, I know this is super late for Valentine's Day, but I wanted to finish what I had started writing. I was in the mood for some fluffy Faberry smut, and a few folks asked for a sequel to _Softer, Softest_, so I figured this was a good compromise. ;)

Many thanks to poetzproblem for being an awesome beta reader. :)

* * *

**Home in Your Heart**

Quinn is positively glowing—her eyes radiant and her smile vibrant—as she steps beneath the streetlights on 9th Avenue, pulling Rachel with her. Snow has started lightly falling from the sky, and a few flakes land on Quinn's cheeks and hair before melting away.

Rachel smiles and hooks her arm with Quinn's, nestling into her girlfriend's side and breathing in the scent of citrus that clings to her hair.

"Thank you for dinner, Rach," Quinn says as they begin to make their way down to the West Village. "And the roses, and well, everything."

"I'm glad you've enjoyed everything so far. I know how much you love Rafaella's food," Rachel replies before lowering her voice and gazing up at Quinn with dark eyes. "But I still have one more surprise for you back home."

Quinn swallows, and a pretty blush settles over her cheeks as she catches on. "Then let's get back home."

Home is a studio apartment on Christopher Street. It's a tiny, run down hole-in-the-wall, but it's _theirs_, and that's what makes it perfect as far as Rachel's concerned. New York City has been good for them but for Quinn especially. Being away from Lima and starting a new life here has helped her grow even more comfortable with herself, and Rachel thinks Quinn has never been freer or happier.

Fourteen blocks and three flights of stairs later, Quinn is finally turning the key in the lock of their door. Rachel finds it difficult to keep her hands to herself—the walk doing absolutely nothing to quell her desire for her girlfriend. If anything, it's only grown, but she's determined to wait just a bit longer. So she stuffs her hands into the pockets of her coat, biting her lower lip as she admires the strong line of Quinn's jaw and imagines pressing open-mouth kisses against it.

God, she can't wait to give Quinn the rest of her gift.

Once past the threshold of their apartment door, they quickly rid themselves of their coats and shoes, and Quinn looks at Rachel questioningly.

Rachel smiles impishly at her and grabs on to Quinn's hand, leading her the short distance over to their futon. "Wait here, okay?"

Quinn nods and takes a seat. Rachel doesn't miss eager eyes following her movements around the apartment, and she can't help but feel a rush of excitement as she pulls out a non-descript plastic bag from the back of her dresser drawer. She casts a quick glance over her shoulder, offering Quinn one more playful smile before slipping inside the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Rachel quickly removes her dress, hanging it on the back of the bathroom door, and then takes out the final part of her present for Quinn—a pink mesh and red lace merrywidow with a matching thong from Victoria's Secret. She's never worn anything like this before, but Rachel hopes Quinn will think it's sexy. At the very least, she knows Quinn will appreciate the white, sheer thigh-highs she bought to go with it.

Drawing the stockings up her legs, Rachel's lips curve up as she recalls the day she first met Quinn. It was the very first day of high school, and she was wearing those white knee-high socks that were a staple of her wardrobe at the time. As she learned later, the sight of them on Rachel's legs had Quinn reacting in more ways than one.

She remembers when she first started falling for Quinn all those years ago. It really was love at first sight, and it was beyond anything her imaginings of love could have prepared her for. Quinn was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and all Rachel wanted was to be closer to her. Quinn seemed to seep into Rachel's very being and take root in her heart—Rachel's feelings for her growing stronger every day.

And she'll never forget the day when Quinn, so nervous and insecure, shared her deepest secret—that she has a disorder of sex development. It wasn't what Rachel was expecting to hear, but she didn't falter for a second. She was already so in love with Quinn and wanted so badly to make her happy that it didn't matter if Quinn was a girl or a boy or something else entirely. If anything, the confession made her fall even more in love with Quinn. Knowing that Quinn trusted her enough to expose herself like that only made Rachel want to show her just how amazing she was—no matter what was below her waist.

Quinn once confessed to Rachel that she'd always wondered why God made her this way. Rachel's heart had panged in sympathy, but she immediately knew the answer. _"I think he made you this way because we were supposed to end up together. It's like you were made for me." _She had paused then, placing her palms on Quinn's cheeks and gazing at her intently._ "And not just your body, which you know how much I love, but also your mind and your heart. We just _fit_, Quinn."_

Quinn had smiled at her, reaching up with her left hand and interlacing their fingers together, proving Rachel's point. _"I love you."_

"_Love you more,"_ Rachel had replied, gently squeezing Quinn's hand and kissing the tip of her nose.

They really do fit together perfectly, Rachel muses, her smile growing as she reaches back and fastens the hook and eye closure of the merrywidow. She loves the way she can tuck her head just under Quinn's chin and nestle against her side, fingers laced together as their bodies intertwine. She loves the soft moan that escapes Quinn's lips when Rachel kisses that spot just beneath her ear, the way Quinn's breath hitches and her mouth falls open when Rachel takes a nipple into her mouth and suckles, the way her hips buck when Rachel fists around her length.

Rachel bites her lower lip and feels a dull throb low in her belly as her thoughts continue down the path of the more intimate ways she and Quinn fit together, and she feels her anticipation of what's to come grow. After clipping the garter straps in place, Rachel looks in the mirror and gives herself a onceover, appreciating the way the merrywidow accentuates her curves and lifts her cleavage, and deems herself suitable for Quinn.

She cracks the door open, and Quinn looks up from her seat on the futon as Rachel steps out of the bathroom. Hazel eyes go wide the second they land on her, sending a rush of warmth through Rachel as her lips turn up into a sensual smile. Quinn has a way of looking at her that makes her feel so desired and so loved, and right now is no exception.

"Like it?" Rachel asks as she moves closer to Quinn.

Quinn lets out a long breath as she looks up to meet Rachel's eyes. "I love it," she replies, her voice a little huskier than usual, before letting her gaze drop back down to take in the sight of Rachel in her lingerie. "You're so beautiful," Quinn murmurs as Rachel steps into her space, her hands instantly finding purchase on Rachel's hips, fingertips smoothing over the lacy material.

"I could say the same thing about you," Rachel counters, drinking in the sight of her girlfriend in a lovely, sleeveless, red dress and loving the way her eyes brighten a little at the compliment.

Rachel is content to watch Quinn's face as she continues to stare at Rachel—hazel eyes shining with a mixture of awe and desire—and when Quinn's hands start to wander—trailing lightly up Rachel's sides before traveling back down, caressing her thighs and then curving around her backside—it causes a pleasant flutter in her belly.

"I can't believe you did all this for me," Quinn says, gazing up at Rachel intently, her eyes noticeably darker. Quinn leans in then, her warm breath washing over Rachel's belly before biting her softly through the thin material of her lingerie.

Rachel's breath hitches at the sensation, and she places her hands on Quinn's shoulders to steady herself. "Why wouldn't I do this for you?" she asks a little breathlessly, sliding her right hand to the back of Quinn's neck. "You know how much I like making you happy." She lightly scratches her nails against Quinn's nape, causing her to shiver. "And you know how much I like to make you feel good."

Quinn swallows thickly in response before letting out another long breath. "Let me do something for you first," she says, pressing a kiss just above Rachel's navel before standing up and palming Rachel's ass, pulling her hips flush against her own. "Let _me_ make _you_ feel good."

Rachel can't stop the moan that escapes her lips when she feels the evidence of Quinn's arousal through her dress. She loves how quickly her girlfriend still responds to her after all these years together, especially since Rachel is in an equally aroused state. "Please," Rachel whispers, craving Quinn's touch as she presses herself further into her girlfriend, their breaths mingling.

Quinn licks her lips as her eyes search Rachel's—the tension between them only growing as each second ticks by. Unable to wait any longer, Rachel fists her hands into blonde locks and draws Quinn's head down, their mouths crashing together in a heated kiss. Quinn's tongue brushes against Rachel's lips, and she slants her mouth, parting her lips and allowing Quinn to deepen their kiss.

Rachel sighs into Quinn's mouth, tasting a hint of sweetness from their dessert mixed with what she can only describe as _Quinn_. Her sigh turns into a moan when the hands on her ass start to gently squeeze, and Rachel swears she can feel Quinn smile into their kiss.

Quinn shifts her feet then, slowly turning Rachel around until their positions are reversed, and Rachel lets herself be guided down to sit at the edge of the futon—Quinn's insistent kisses and roaming hands making Rachel weak in the knees. Quinn braces her hands on either side of Rachel's hips, and her mouth then begins to wander. Hot, open-mouth kisses are pressed along Rachel's jawline, and her breath hitches when her girlfriend latches onto her earlobe, suckling lightly for a moment, before journeying along the smooth column of her throat.

Quinn continues downward, laving Rachel's collarbone with her tongue and sending a pleasant shiver through Rachel as her mouth falls open. Her hands remain buried in blonde hair as her girlfriend presses wet kisses and soft bites along the tops of her breasts. She's vaguely aware of Quinn settling her knees on the floor, and soon her hands slide along Rachel's ribcage before palming her breasts.

Rachel moans and feels a surge of warmth as Quinn's hands squeeze and massage her breasts through the lacy material of the merrywidow. Continuing to pleasure Rachel with her hands, Quinn's mouth journeys south, softly biting her stomach through the lingerie, and slowly driving Rachel to greater heights of pleasure.

Those talented hands then trail down the front of Rachel's body before settling on the tops of her thighs, fingers slowly caressing the expanse of skin between the thigh-highs and her underwear. Quinn kisses Rachel's hip before slowly pulling back and gazing up at her.

The sight of Quinn on her knees, head between Rachel's legs, eyes blown wide with desire, is almost enough to make her come right then and there.

Quinn's teeth press into her lower lip as slender fingers dip into the waistband of Rachel's thong, slowly dragging it down her thighs. She pauses briefly to unhook the garter straps, and Rachel doesn't miss how Quinn lightly licks her lips as she trails her hands down Rachel's legs, finally removing her thong completely.

Rachel's body is thrumming from the buildup, and she _needs_ Quinn to do something about the ache between her thighs. Nimble fingers once again thread into blonde hair, and without conscious thought, a plea escapes her lips, "Quinn, please."

Quinn's lips quirk upward at the sound of her begging, and, keeping her eyes locked on Rachel's, she leans in slightly before turning her head and pressing an open-mouth kiss to the inside of Rachel's left thigh—so close to where Rachel needs her but still leaving her wanting.

"Stop teasing," Rachel whines, tugging gently on Quinn's hair to encourage her to move closer.

Quinn's smirk grows, but she does as Rachel asks and soon warm breath washes over her center, and Rachel's stomach clenches in response. Her girlfriend's tongue peaks out and slips between her folds then, and Rachel can't stop the whimper that escapes her lips as Quinn licks up, teasing her clit for a few moments before sliding her tongue inside.

Rachel bucks her hips slightly and tightens her fingers in Quinn's hair as that talented tongue begins to drive in and out of her. One of Quinn's hands skims up her body and cups her breast, while the other grips the outside of her thigh, and it only serves to heighten what Quinn is doing with her mouth.

Soon though, the hand on Rachel's thigh disappears, only to take the place of Quinn's mouth—two fingers bury themselves knuckle-deep as lips wrap around her clit, and Rachel can't stop from crying out in pleasure. Quinn starts to pump her fingers at a steady pace while she licks and suckles Rachel's clit, eliciting soft whimpers. Rachel discovered long ago that Quinn's mouth is nothing short of magical, and right now her girlfriend is doing a wonderful job of reminding her of that fact.

And then Quinn begins to suck on her clit, and Rachel's toes literally curl at the sensation. Her grip on Quinn's hair tightens even more, and her hips buck into her girlfriend's mouth of their own volition. Quinn moans against her, sending a delicious vibration through her, and Rachel feels herself grow closer and closer to unraveling.

"Quinn… God, don't stop," she pleads breathlessly.

Quinn sucks harder and pushes her fingers deeper, and Rachel cries out. Seconds later, her body tenses, her thighs clamping around Quinn's head, as a bolt of white-hot pleasure courses through her, and for a moment, she swears she sees stars.

She's aware of Quinn's fingers still buried inside her and that sweet mouth gently moving against her as she comes back to herself—her breathing slowly evening out. Her eyes automatically find Quinn's, which are swirling with love, desire, and what Rachel knows to be satisfaction.

It makes her fall in love with Quinn that much more, and Rachel is so overcome by it that she can't wait another second to show her. She gently tugs on Quinn's hair, drawing her head back and causing her fingers to slip from their warm haven as she shifts off the futon. The second her knees hit the floor, her mouth is on Quinn's, capturing it in a heated kiss. She groans softly as she tastes the heady flavor of herself on Quinn's tongue.

"I love you," she whispers against Quinn's lips the moment they break apart, eyes fluttering open to gaze into those gorgeous hazel eyes.

"I love you too," Quinn murmurs happily in response, her eyes alight with joy.

"You made me see stars," she says, still somewhat awed, and Quinn laughs a little, but she looks proud. Rachel's lips quirk up then as her hand caresses the back of Quinn's neck. "Now it's my turn to do the same to you," she vows, loving the way Quinn's breath hitches and her eyes darken in response.

Rachel finally releases her hold on Quinn, moving back to sit on her heels. Keeping her gaze locked on her girlfriend, Rachel reaches behind her back and unhooks the merrywidow before slowly starting to pull down the zipper.

"Wait." A warm hand unexpectedly wraps around her wrist and stills her hand.

Rachel pauses, looking at Quinn questioningly.

"Leave it on?"

Rachel smiles, but she's a little confused, and she knows it must show.

Quinn bites her lower lip before explaining, "I just really like the way it looks on you." Uncertainty clouds her eyes then as she lets go of Rachel's wrist. "Unless it's uncomfortable. It's not, is it?"

Rachel laughs lightly as warmth blossoms in her chest over Quinn's concern. "It's not uncomfortable, don't worry," she assures her with a shake of her head, drawing the zipper back up. "And this is your present, so you should enjoy it however you see fit. I'll leave it on if that's what you want."

"I do," Quinn confirms with a nod of her head, allowing her eyes to roam once more, and Rachel won't deny how good that feels. Truthfully, she is incredibly pleased that Quinn likes her lingerie so much.

But tonight isn't supposed to be about her—it's supposed to be about Quinn, and Rachel still has every intention of making her girlfriend see stars. She leans forward then, capturing Quinn's lips in another kiss, and she lets her hands wander over the curves of her body. Once again, Quinn's hands palm her backside, drawing Rachel into her and making her very much aware of just how turned on Quinn is.

Rachel brings her hands to the back of Quinn's dress then, seeking out the zipper, before slowly pulling it down. Never breaking their kiss, she slips the straps off Quinn's shoulders, moving away from Quinn just enough to remove her dress completely and letting it pool around her knees. Rachel's hands then swiftly move to unhook the clasp of Quinn's bra, removing it with practiced ease.

She cups both of Quinn's breasts with her hands, tweaking her nipples and causing Quinn to release a strangled whimper as her hips jerk forward. Rachel smiles into their kiss as she feels Quinn's clothed erection press against her stomach.

Breaking their kiss, Rachel continues to massage Quinn's breasts as she trails her mouth along the strong line of Quinn's jaw. She suckles on Quinn's earlobe and feels strong hands squeeze her backside as her girlfriend's breath hitches. After a moment, Rachel's mouth releases Quinn's earlobe and lets her warm breath wash over her.

"Stand up," she commands lowly, and Quinn shivers in response. But her girlfriend does as she says, slowly coming to stand on shaky legs.

Rachel stares up at Quinn with dark eyes, admiring the way her lower lip is captured between her teeth as she gazes down at Rachel. She lets her eyes wander lower then, appreciating the sharp lines of her jaw and collarbone and the soft curves of her breasts and hips, before finally landing on the swell in Quinn's underwear.

Rachel hooks her fingers around the waistband and slowly draws Quinn's underwear down strong thighs, exposing her girlfriend completely. Unconsciously, Rachel licks her lips as she takes in the sight of Quinn's erect cock, loving that Quinn is in this state all because of her.

She fists her right hand around Quinn's length then, swiping her thumb across its tip, and Quinn's hips buck into her hand. Rachel smiles to herself before leaning in and biting Quinn's right hipbone and suckling at the skin while her free hand rakes up the back of her thigh. Her girlfriend hisses at the sensation, and Rachel presses soothing kisses to the spot once she's finished leaving her mark.

Even though Quinn doesn't really need to be worked up any more than she already is, Rachel feels like exploring a little more. She drags her mouth down to the top of Quinn's thigh, placing sloppy kisses along her skin before finally moving to her inner thigh—all the while keeping her thumb moving and occasionally lightly stroking Quinn's length, earning soft murmurs of pleasure.

She then lets out a warm breath over Quinn's sac before sticking out her tongue and licking a path along its seam.

"Oh, God," Quinn breathes out, bringing her hands to the back of Rachel's head. She doesn't grab on to her hair or move her head in any way. Rachel has learned by now that when it comes to oral sex, Quinn's hands will always be gentler than Rachel's.

Wrapping her lips around Quinn's sac, Rachel begins to gently suck, causing a breathy whimper to escape Quinn's lips. This part of her girlfriend is _so_ sensitive, and Rachel is more than happy to take advantage of that fact as her thumb continues to circle the head of Quinn's cock.

She looks up then to see Quinn watching her through hooded eyes, her skin flush, and her mouth hung open in pleasure. Never breaking her gaze, Rachel trails her lips to the base of Quinn's cock and presses an open-mouth kiss there before dragging her tongue along her length and wrapping her mouth around her head. She watches as Quinn swallows thickly and takes a shaky breath, and Rachel knows Quinn is trying her hardest not to thrust into her mouth.

Taking mercy on her girlfriend, Rachel takes more of Quinn's length into her mouth, making sure to use her tongue as she goes. That earns her a soft moan, and it sends a rush of warmth through Rachel. She loves doing this for Quinn—loves making her feel good.

She starts to bob her head back and forth as her tongue continues to work, occasionally changing her pace and sucking a little harder, never once breaking eye contact. Rachel then moves her right hand to Quinn's hips before sliding it around to join her other hand, grabbing onto Quinn's backside and squeezing as she continues move her mouth along Quinn's length.

"Rachel," Quinn whimpers, her fingers tightening ever so slightly in her hair as her body begins to tremble, and Rachel knows she's close.

She pulls her head back, just enough to keep the tip of Quinn's length in her mouth, and suckles on her head, and soon Quinn is coming—warm spurts of cum landing on Rachel's tongue as her girlfriend's hips spasm. She closes her eyes and swallows before finally releasing Quinn's now semi-hard cock with a soft pop.

She opens her eyes again to see Quinn let out a long breath as she stares down at Rachel, a sated smile on her face. "You're amazing, you know," Quinn says a little breathlessly, cupping Rachel's jaw.

Rachel smiles back up at her. "Did you see stars?"

"Not that time," she answers truthfully, and Rachel pouts in response.

"Then I'm not amazing enough."

"I beg to differ," Quinn argues, reaching back to move Rachel's hands from her backside. "You've made me completely weak in the knees," she says with another curve of her lips, before moving on shaky legs to sit on their futon, tugging Rachel up from her place on the floor.

She rises to her feet, turning to face Quinn fully. "I suppose that will suffice for now, but don't think I'm finished with you yet," she promises with a sensual smile, her eyes raking over Quinn's naked body, noticing that her girlfriend is once again fully erect.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that," Quinn says with a suggestive smile of her own as she grabs on to Rachel's hips. "Come here."

"Still want me to leave this on?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah," she confirms, drawing Rachel closer and gazing up at her with a mixture of desire and affection.

Rachel places her hands on Quinn's shoulders as she moves to straddle her, and Quinn's hands stay on her hips, helping to steady her as she hovers slightly over her girlfriend's lap. This is Quinn's favorite position, and it's definitely one of Rachel's as well—she never feels closer to Quinn than when they're like this.

Locking her gaze on her girlfriend's eyes, Rachel reaches down then, wrapping her hand around Quinn's length and lining up the head of her cock at her entrance. Ever so slowly, she sinks her hips down, and she lets out a soft moan at the feeling of finally having Quinn inside her.

Quinn's mouth falls open in pleasure, and Rachel swivels her hips when she's flush against her girlfriend, drawing out a deep moan that makes Rachel smile. Quinn isn't always the most vocal person in the bedroom, so any sound of pleasure she can elicit brings Rachel an immense feeling of satisfaction. Although, not as satisfied as actually making Quinn come, that is, and there is nothing better than when they come together.

Wrapping her arms around Quinn's shoulders, Rachel lifts her hips before dropping them back down, expelling a soft breath against Quinn's lips as she's filled once more. She starts moving in a slow and steady rhythm as she continues to gaze into Quinn's eyes, their breaths mingling as the heat between them builds.

"You feel so good, Quinn," Rachel breathes, never slowing her movements as she brushes her mouth against Quinn's. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you too," comes the reverent reply. Her mouth is then captured in another deep kiss, and they both moan at the combined taste of themselves on their tongues.

Soon strong hands travel up and splay against Rachel's upper back, tightening their embrace, and Rachel lets herself be consumed by Quinn—her scent, her taste, and her touch. The feeling of her girlfriend inside her while wrapped in her arms with their lips locked has her body alight with pleasure and her heart yearning to be even closer to Quinn.

Rachel picks up her pace, lifting and dropping her hips in quick succession as Quinn subtly rocks up into her. Quinn's cock is stroking her _just right_, and their tongues continue to move against each other, pushing Rachel closer and closer to the edge.

Their breathing grows heavier and their kisses sloppier as the pleasure builds. Quinn's fingers tighten against her back, and the movement of her hips grows a little more erratic. She can tell Quinn is close, and it spurs Rachel on. She tightens her own hold on her girlfriend as she pushes herself down faster, whimpering softly as she begins to unravel.

Quinn's body stiffens suddenly, drawing Rachel in impossibly closer, and her hips thrust up one last time—Rachel's name falling from her lips as she comes. Rachel relishes the feeling of Quinn coming around and inside her, and the burst of warm wetness and the sound of her name has Rachel tumbling over the edge with a soft cry of Quinn's name—her body trembling as a bolt of pleasure surges through her.

As Rachel slowly comes back down to earth, she relaxes into Quinn's embrace, and her heart swells with love as a sense of contentment fills her. They stay together like that for long moments, just holding one another and breathing each other in. Rachel lightly runs the pads of her fingers over Quinn's sweat-soaked skin while Quinn presses soft kisses to her jaw.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Quinn," Rachel says with a soft smile.

She feels her girlfriend smile against her skin before drawing her head back. Quinn gazes at her lovingly, and her sated smile makes Rachel's sense of contentment grow. "Happy Valentine's Day, Rach," she replies. "I love you," she continues, her eyes shining with emotion. "_So_ much. I'm the luckiest girl in the world." She caps off her declaration with a soft kiss to Rachel's lips, and Rachel melts into it as her eyes slip shut.

Outside, the snow continues to fall, but in the comfort of Quinn's arms, Rachel has never felt warmer.


End file.
